Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-11584)
History "Inhumans long ago shared the planet with you Terrans. Perhaps in my naivety I hoped that one day we might share that planet once again." Crystalia Amaquelin is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family of Attilan. The younger sister of Medusa, the wife of Inhuman king Black Bolt, she holds a high ranking position within Inhuman society, though she does not officially hold any kind of political power given the autocratic monarchy that governed the Inhumans. Like all members of the society, Crystalia was exposed to the Terrigen Mists upon reaching adolesence, and thus gained limited powers of elemental control that she truly doesn't understand fully. Unlike other members of the Inhumans, though, Crystal was fascinated with the Inhuman's past inhabitation of Earth, the planet their city now orbited on the Moon. While Medusa indulged these flights of fancy when she was younger, she did not approve of them as they got older and the humans they were fearful of became technologically closer to discovering their city. In spite of this, Black Bolt initiated diplomatic contact with SHIELD through its director, Nick Fury, and commissioned a series of expeditions to Earth, which Crystal was eager to go on. Despite her reluctance, Medusa eventually relented. However, on one of these excursions, Crystal and Medusa (as well as an Inhuman named Gorgon) were captured by a man named Phillip Masters, aka the Puppet Master. Unwittingly an agent of Black Bolt's brother Maximus, the Puppet Master set the three loose on New York, committing several crimes. The three were eventually stopped by the Fantastic Four, with Crystal being captured by the NYPD. Gorgon broke Crystal free of the NYPD's holding cell and brought her back under the control of the Puppet Master, once again setting them loose on Central Park. This time their fight with the Fantastic Four was interrupted by Black Bolt, who seemingly broke the three out of their trance and returned them all to Attilan. However later, Crystal overheard Maximus speaking with the Puppet Master and discovered the madman's plan to usurp his brother's throne and declare war on the humans of Earth. Taking the Inhuman beast Lockjaw with her, she teleports down to the Baxter building and explains the situation to the Fantastic Four, eventually helping them escape their lockdown and leading them to the Puppet Master's lair, before retrieving Black Bolt and Medusa and helping stop Maximus' evil plans. It is assumed, following the events of World War Hulk, that she is still on Attilan. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Crystal was killed along with the rest of the Inhuman Royal Family by the traitorous Maximus during his Revolution on Attilan. Powers & Abilities * Elemental Control: Crystal's terrigenesis granted her the ability to control various elemental forces. While the full extent of her powers are yet unknown, she has been shown to transmute water into both ice and steam, create lightning from her fingertips, shoot small balls of flame, and increase wind speed to a small degree. * Inhuman Physiology: Like all Inhumans, Crystal's strength, speed and durability are well beyond that of a normal human being. Weaknesses Crystal is young and naive, almost to a fault. While this trusting nature did allow her to overcome her race's prejudice of humans to seek the Fantastic Four's help, it also allowed her to be kidnapped and controlled by the Puppet Master and Maximus in the first place (and lured the other two Inhumans into the web as well). In addition, Crystal's powers, while formidable, are not as well developed as they possibly could be. This is likely due to the sterile environment on Attilan, which has little to no weather to control and very few elemental forces that aren't otherwise controlled. Her powers seemed to grow by leaps and bounds while on Earth. Film Details Crystal appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Isabelle Cornish. * The Fantastic Four (2014) * Avengers: Infinity (2019) mentioned Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters